


Berdly x Anon - home is him

by RLS (AV14_RLS)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AV14_RLS/pseuds/RLS
Summary: Anon suffers a panic attack while Berdly is away at work
Relationships: Berdly & Anon
Kudos: 2





	Berdly x Anon - home is him

My first real story, hopefully more to come

(For our very own Birdbro)

> You've had it. You've been having it tough all day, from arriving late to the office due to traffic, to an overload of work at your job, spilling hot coffee on yourself during a break, and a promise of much more to do tomorrow. Today was rough to say the least. The only thoughts your mind could string together now consisted of going home and crying. Though the biggest concern for you was the thought of Berdly coming home and seeing you this way. You were hoping to give him a calm evening tonight but it seems that is no longer a plausible reality.

> For the past few years You've been working two jobs to pay your avian lover's way through school as he studied to become a professor as well as taking on a sort of side career. Most nights you're too tired to enjoy your boyfriend's company, fixing him dinner and crashing in bed, it's harmed your relationship but you two are determined to get through this with the promise of better things to come. Even so it's taken its toll on your mind and body, you don't know how much longer you can keep up.

> As rough as things are you were more than willing to do it for him.

> As you approach your front door you can feel it, a downpour of dread and a suffocating feeling overrunning your body. You desperately struggle to unlock the door as your hands grow increasingly more shaky

> "Come on, come on!" Finally the keyhole has mercy and you manage to slip the key in. Moving with speed that would rival an olympic sprinter you slink around the door and close it quickly. 

> You don't have much more time before you break down, reaching over to the living room curtains and pulling them closed you turn towards the couch and quickly shuffle over. You don't hold yourself up long before falling to the couch curling up and beginning to release your woes. Your body shakes evermore rapidly, hot tears trailing down your cheeks with your breathing growing more rapid and hitched.

>As your anguish subsides you slowly succumb to exhaustion, yet your lips still manage to get out your hearts most desperate desire "Berdly..." With that all fades to black.

> . . .

> Faint noises pull your senses to attention, then let go. A second time and your body jerks ever so slightly. you open your eyes to meet the pillow you were holding, still just barely cold and moist from you tears. Your mouth has a strange almost metallic taste, not the most desirable but also not overly terrible either.

> You hear the front door swing open and close followed by the telltale sound of talons tapping against tile. Curtains are pulled open eliciting their familiar metallic shriek as golden light floods your living room.

> Finally he comes into view, a tall thin avian with beautiful Azure feathers all perfectly neat and straight, he wears a short-sleeved dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and a red tie draped lazily around his neck. His focus is away from you scanning the far end of the room for a split second before catching you in his peripheral vision.

> "Anon, how many times do I have to tell you t-oh! Anon!" Berdly gives you a nervous smile, though it doesn't last long after he notices the position you're in. He quickly drops to your side.

> "Hi Berdly" You muster a weak smile for him, Falling in love all over again as you always do upon looking at your love.

> He disregards your previous. "Anon are you o...have you been crying? Was it a- what happened, I-"

> You find it adorable watching him stutter and worry about you, but still you'd rather not let him go on for too long.

> "I'm ok honey, now that you're home."

> Berdly won't have it, You would have never guessed it but it turns out he is a little on the overprotective side. always trying his best to make you feel calm and at home with him. You didn't need it though, just being around him was enough, but you were more than grateful to him for the effort he put into your relationship.

> Berdly sits beside you on the couch, he puts his hands on your shoulders, tugging gently guiding you closer to his feathery chest, of course you were all too happy to comply as you drape your body across his slim figure.

> "What happened Anon? talk to me."

> You inhale shakily before releasing a depressed sigh. You begin to tell him everything, about work, your panic attack, everything. Berdly's expression changes from sympathetic to shocked to one of despair, despite this he holds a loving look towards you all the while. That alone plays at your heartstrings and reassures you that you don't have to hold anything back.

> Berdly adjusts his his glasses and places a soft peck on your forehead. "A-anon I...I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier...I had no idea-"

> "it's ok" you reply with a weak smile "I'm good now."

> "I want you to quit that job" You pop your head up to view him, half expecting him to be joking but his face holds a much more serious tone. "Berdly..I can't...you know I can't, how are we supposed to get you through school!?"

> "It doesn't matter I'll figure something out! but I'll be damned if I'm going to let you keep putting yourself through this, it's outrageous, it's not fair!"

> "And I'll be damned if I let you give up on everything for me! I'm going to keep working that job if it kills me!'

> Berdly let out a very soft gasp now having a shocked expression written across his face before pausing and regaining his composure. "hah...only you could be so dense Anon..." Berdly punctuates this point with a slight smirk in response to your now confused look "YOU are my everything!"

> you and Berdly both pause, eyes locked on one another for a minute, Finally he speaks up. "Anon my career is important to me...but listen...well, l-let me put it this way."

> Berdly takes another deep breath. "All those years ago when you moved to our high school, I didn't really have much in the way of friends, I was just the insecure nerdy guy who pushed everyone away in fear of rejection. When you came however, everything changed for me. I remember meeting you for the first time I...I admit I felt an instant physical attraction but assured myself it was nothing more than overzealous hormones acting up as they usually do."

> You scoffed at that, God he was such a dork, but you continue to listen, lending your bird your full attention.

> "I remember you introducing yourself to me straight off...you must've felt something right away too, or at least it seemed that way."

> Your lips are pulled against their will into a small goofy smile and heat begins to radiate from your cheeks "heheh yeah..."

> "I brushed you off, but you were persistent, pulling up a chair next to mine, asking about my mornings...offering to help study with me." birdly's cheeks start to flare up as well, resulting in a violet blush underneath his blue facial feathers. "Soon enough you were friends with just about everyone in class. I began to think our friendship meant little and I was nothing more than an acquaintance to you...but you grew closer still...closer to me than anyone else."

> "I'll admit I got overly excited at thought of having such a swell friend like you, I remember when I invited you to my house, showing you everything...my favorite sci-fi movies and novels, my comic books my...my damned comic books haha!"

> You let out a soft chuckle as well "Yeah not exactly the greatest first date."

> Berdly smiles and looks down "But you didn't care...you listened...you listened to everything...I think that's when I fell in love with you...unlike anyone else you listened to everything I had to say. Then there were all those flings in the back of the school library..."

> "I remember I opened up more after that, I began talking to everyone else in class, being more social and all that. I was actually pleasantly surprised to find that they were mostly tolerable despite my previous doubts."

> Berdly then lifts his head and stares directly into you eyes, tears welling up in his own. "You...healed me Anon, you fixed my fears of others, you made me see that not all people were intolerable. From you I learned to trust and have fun, I learned to love. heh, I don't think any textbook could've taught me that heh."

> Now it was your turn to tear up. You and Berdly slowly drew in closer together meeting in a sweet kiss, lasting quite a good moment. when you released Berdly was breathing ever so slightly heavier through his nose. "Thank you Berdly...I love you"

> "I love you too, Anon." after a brief moment of silence you speak up again "I just had a bad day is all, my job isn't that bad...we only have a few more months before you finish...then I'll quit and get back on track...it'll be ok."

> Berdly gives up a discouraged sigh in response. "Are you sure?"

>You settle his nerves with a warm smile "I'm sure sweetie, I'll be just fine, ok?"

> Berdly nods to himself and gives you a reassuring glance before repositioning you into a more comfortable embrace on top of him. "Ok...just a few more months..'

> you stay locked together like this for some time before you jolt up suddenly "I forgot all about dinner! Hang on, I'll get something started." You try to move but Berdly holds you firmly in place "No need, you've had a long day, let's order out tonight."

> your exhaustion encourages you to settle back down "ok...that sounds good..." you close your eyes and try to relax before your mind notices something, Berdly's sent is different...different, but really nice "Hey, you smell good."

> "You like it? it's a new cologne I'm trying! Pretty masculine right?"

> "Y-yeah...I love you dork~"

> "right back at ya, nerd~"


End file.
